Gears and Tears
by Fite The Cat
Summary: This is the story of a Toon named Kandase. Before you ask, yes, I know the right way to spell karma. I will be creating a sequel to this story. :) (Nevermind, it's terrible, I'm not uploading it) Please leave a review :D I've already finished the story, but to add a cliffhanger, I'm only adding one or two chapters a day. Rated K to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I'm Kandase. You pronounce it Candace. It's a silly way to spell the name, but hey, this IS Toontown!

So, anyways, one day I was chatting with a random Toon I met while fighting some Cogs, when suddenly, I felt something grab me. Four Flunkies grabbed me, two grabbed my arms and two grabbed my legs, and completely restrained me. I screamed, but because I didn't want to look weak, I didn't yell for help, and no one helped me. _How are these guys so strong? _I wondered. A Legal Eagle came up, and put something over my mouth and nose. I was a bit breathless from struggling, so I was breathing hard, and a few seconds after that, I passed out.

"Looks like she's waking up," I heard a robotic voice as I came to. "Well, hello, Kandase," A Legal Eagle said with a smug look. "Where am I? What do you want with me?" I shouted, and balled up my fists, realizing I was stuck in red tape in time to keep from looking dumb. "Well, sweetie," the Legal Eagle said, with a fake friendly tone in his voice. "You're one of the strongest Toons there are. You break the Toontown record for the most Cogs defeated every day," I suddenly got sassy. "Well, that's a predictable idea, going for the strongest Toons first. You should be going for the You-" I paused, realizing I had said too much. "What was that you said?" he looked straight into my eyes, with a piercing stare. "I'm not telling." Suddenly he grabbed a gun out of nowhere, and touched it to my forehead. "I'm going to ask you one more time. What was it you said?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh..." I stared at the gun pointed straight for my brain. "You can do this the easy way, or the hard way," the Eagle said. "Wait, if you shoot me, then the idea will die with me," I smirked. _Maybe that will save them,_ I hoped. "You're right," he said, pulling the gun away from me. "I've got something that WILL make you talk." With that, he grabbed a piece of metal from the furnace nearby, and held the red, glowing part towards me. "Talk," he said simply. "You wouldn't dare," I said, staring at the burning piece of metal, only an inch away from my face. "I would!" and with that, he thrust it onto my cheek. "Ouch!" I screamed. "You won't get me to talk," I whimpered, with tears in my eyes. With that, he grabbed another one, a much hotter one. "Are you sure about that?" I watched as he pushed it closer and closer to my other cheek. "Okay, okay, I'll talk!" I said, tears streaming down my face. He pulled both pieces of metal and threw them back into the furnace. "You should capture Youtubers and tell them to make videos saying that the Cog levels are getting lower, and telling the viewers to take a break for awhile; they would listen to the Youtubers." "Great idea," he smiled, and put me in a cell. I gingerly touched my cheek. All the soft fur in that area was burned off. The tiny amount that was left was singed. _That's not growing back soft, _I thought, sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

_How do I get out of this cell? _I wondered. Looking around, I noticed a scrap of metal. "Ah, ha!" I grabbed the metal and twisted it to make a lock pick.

"Now to save those Youtubers!" I grabbed my gag pouch that the Legal Eagle had confiscated and ran after them. I saw them walking up to Kong, who was talking to another Toon, and grab him. They took him almost the same way they took me. I followed them back to the place where I was captured, and saw him do the same thing he did with me. "Well, hello there, Kong. I understand you're a Youtuber," he said. "Yeah, a pretty famous one too," Kong replied. "Well, could you make a video for me?" "Ha, as part of an evil plot? No thank you!" The Eagle grabbed the gun again, and pointed it at Kong's forehead, like he did with me. "You're not the only Youtuber in Toontown. I can get another, easily," he stated. "Woah! Okay, I'll do it! What do you want me to say?" "This," the Eagle said, handing him a piece of paper.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, there, Toons, Random Toon here with another video. Today I have an announcement. The Cog population has been getting lower and lower, and I think you guys should take a break for a few days. You deserve it."

"Good job. It looks like a nice little video. Now, you're no use to us anymore," the Legal Eagle, standing behind him the whole time, said. I got really afraid for a second. I thought he was going to kill Kong! He didn't, however. He grabbed him and threw him in a cage. "One down, three to go. Let's go find Bingo!" he said, checking something off of a list.

Bingo! I had to find him first! I ran out of the Cog HQ, on a speedy search for Bingo. Finally I found him, before the Cogs did. "Bingo! You have to hide! There are Cogs coming after you!" I shouted. "Do I know you?" Bingo asked, turning towards me. "No, but the Cogs do! They're coming after you!" "Haha, silly fangirls. She probably wants my autograph," he said to his friend. "Did I say you had to give me an autograph or add me to your friends list? I'm trying to help you!" "You're right..." he said, a bit too late. The Flunkies came up from behind and grabbed him. "Help!" he cried, before one of the Flunkies put a hand over his mouth. the Eagle came and used the sleeping gas again.

"What's going on?" Bingo looked around as he came to. "I noticed you're a famous Youtuber. I need you to make a video for me," he said as he loaded the gun. "Uh, why do you have that gun?" Bingo asked, wide-eyed. "Oh, just to make sure I get what I want," he said as he rose the gun and pointed it at him. "Oh, you just need a video?" he asked, hyperventilating. "I can do that! What do I need to say?"

* * *

Sorry about two really short chapters in a row! A longer one is coming, I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, I'm done with the video."

"Good. Two down, two to go. You're no longer needed." And he got thrown in the same cell as Kong. "Come on, Flunkies, Smirky's turn." Dang it! It looked like they had found ToonsCollab. I had to go warn Smirky Bumberpop.

I went to find him, but I found him too late. They had already taken him to the HQ. "I'll make a video! Please, just don't kill me!" So, he made a video, and he was thrown into the cell with the others. "Okay, last one. Flapjack."

Should I even tell you what happens? You're probably getting bored. Here's what happens after they get Flapjack.

"Where am I?" "That's classified." "Why am I here?" "You're a Youtuber, correct?" "Yeah, I was in Toonscollab." "I need you to make a video." "Why would I make a video for you?" "This is why." he held the gun up. "Good point..."

I had to get help! I ran around the corner, only to come face-to face with an Ambulance Chaser.


	6. Chapter 6

"I've found a tresspasser, sir," the Ambulance Chaser, now clutching me by the shirt, said as he walked into the room, after Flapjack had finished the video. "Ow!" he dropped me in front of the Legal Eagle. "Glad we found you," he said with narrow eyes and a smirk.

"Ow!" I said again as he tossed me into the cell. "Thanks for the idea, by the way." he walked off. "What idea?" Kong asked. "I kinda gave them this idea..." I replied with shame. "What happened to your fur?" Bingo looked at my cheek, curiously. "I was tortured into telling them the idea. He burned me." "Poor thing!" Flapjack exclaimed. "So, do you have any ideas on getting out of here?" Smirky asked, hopefully. "Not right now, the last time I picked the lock, but there isn't anything I can use." "So, now what's gonna happen?" Flapjack wondered out loud. "I think they're going to catch the Toons off guard, including Flippy!"


	7. Chapter 7

I was right. Toons started coming in by the truckload. They took the Toons in, asleep, and when they came to, the Legal Eagle said hello, in a fake sweet voice, and threw them into a large cell. There was one Toon, however, that wasn't quite as easy to contain. She woke up before they confiscated her gag pouch. "Hand over the gag pouch," the Eagle said. "No," she replied bluntly. "Look, I know you're trying to be a rebel, but this will be so much easier if you just hand it over." he grabbed the same piece of metal he burned me with, and held it in front of the same place. "You wouldn't dare," she said, the same as me. "Um, yes he would!" I called out from the cell, to save her skin (literally)! "You stay out of this," the Eagle said, looking at me. He held it closer and closer to the Toon, and until it was so close I could tell she could feel the heat...

"Here. take it." she gave him the pouch. "I'm so glad we didn't have to go through with this the hard way," he said, putting the metal back in the furnace. "Should we put her with the rest?" a Flunky asked. "No. I think she deserves her own VIP cell," he smiled, and threw her into a very small cell next to ours. I looked through our small cell window, and she looked through hers. "Hi, I'm Kandase," I introduced myself. "I'm Carma," she introduced herself as well. "I see you got burned. Did they do it?" "Yeah, they did." "Does it still hurt?" "Quite a bit, actually." "I'm glad I gave him my gag pouch instead of going through that. I'm so sorry, though!" "It's okay. I'm just glad no one had to see it. It probably looked just as painful as it was!" "Wait, if no one saw it, that means you weren't under the influence of the Youtubers!" "Nope, in fact, I started the whole thing!" "What?" I told her what happened. "Oh, my gosh! That's crazy! Are you gonna get us out again?" "Well, I'm trying to, but I don't have an idea yet!" Our converation came to an abrupt end when it suddenly got dark. "Time for bed, everyone!" the Eagle shouted, "Or should I say, floor!" with that, he left.

It was hard to sleep that night. We were all on the cold, hard floor, warmed only by our fur. I slept with my cheek pressed up aganst the floor that night, it made it feel better. _Carma is counting on me to get us out, _I thought. "What am I gonna-" I whispered to myself, a moment before I was so tuckered out that I fell right asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kandase! Wake up!" I heard Kong's voice, and someone shaking me. "Huh?" I blinked my eyes. "I was the first one to wake up, and I thought you might want some extra time to think of a way out. You seem desperate to be the one that saves the day!" he explained. "That's because I got everyone into this mess," I replied. "You were forced to. Now, let's stop arguing and try to think of a way out."

"Is anyone else awake?" I wondered, looking through our cell window at Carma's cell. "Not that I know of," Kong answered. "Okay, well... I guess I'll start thinking." As I was looking around and thinking, a thought came to my mind. "Hey, Kong, you know, I've always wanted to meet you." "Really? That's pretty cool. You're not going to be like Hunter, are you?" "No, of course not!" I giggled, remembering just about every part of that episode. "Well, back to thinking."

A little while later, everyone was awake. "Hey, Kandase, got anything yet?" Bingo asked. "Nope, not yet," I responded, deep in thought. "Kandase!" I heard Carma calling from her cell. "Carma, if you're going to ask if I have an idea, the answer is no!" "No, I just wanted to know how you were doing." "Oh, I'm doing fine, thank you. The burn still hurts like, well, fire, but I'm fine other than that." "Do you think you might think of something soon?" "Not if I think all day! I'll eventually start thinking of butterflies or something random." We both giggled. We carried on the conversation for a while, and I had a fresh start when I began thinking again.

"I've been trying to, but you just can't keep that Toon down! She's probably the smartest Toon I've ever seen!" I heard the Legal Eagle talking to another Cog. That made me smile. I knew he was talking about me. I was able to think a little more outside the box from then on.

"I've got it!" "What is it?" Everyone in the cell crowded around me, and I could tell the other Toons were standing next to the walls, waiting to hear my idea. "Okay, I'm going to need someone to rebel, and be good at it, too!" I started to lay out my idea.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, who's going to rebel?" I asked, after laying out my plan to everyone. "I will!" Carma called from the other cell. "But... Just how do I rebel?" "I don't know. What would make these guys tick...?" I started thinking again. "What would make them want to do... _this_?" I mumbled as I touched my burn.

"I've got an idea!" I laid out my rebellion plan. "Ready?" I asked Carma. "Ready!" she said, excitedly. "Okay, let's get started!"

"Hey, Junkyard, I've got something to say to you!" Carma called from her cell. The Legal Eagle had just walked into the room. I thought it would take more than that, but nope! He stormed up to her cell and opened the door. He put her in red tape and dragged her over to the place where she was when she refused to hand over her gag pouch. "Have I got something for you," he grabbed the gun, loaded it, and pointed it at her head! "You've sealed your destiny, now." "But, come on, I was just joking about the whole 'Junkyard' thing! Can't we just get along?" she said, nervously. "Joking? JOKING? YOU SHOULD KNOW US COGS HATE JOKING!" everything was going perfectly. "Not so fast!" I said, as Kong, Bingo, Smirky, Flapjack, and I jumped out of the cell. "What-" was all he could manage before the entire army of Toons in the other cell hopped out as well. I had a sly smile on my face. "But... how?" He was amazed. "Simple. I just got Carma to make you angry and grab her. I knew you would take her to that exact place. When she kicked the ground while she talked about the fact that it was just a joke, she was actually kicking a conveniently-placed bobby pin towards my cell. Then, I picked the lock, and someone in the other cell picked their lock. Almost nothing to it." Carma broke out of the red tape and ran to my side. "Yep. With an amazing leader like Kandase, you had no chance against us." I smiled. "You think I'm a good leader, Carma?" "Of course I do!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, wait a minute, I just realized... Flunkies and Legal Eagles are two different types of Cogs! Which Cog HQ are we at?" I realized. "Don't you get it yet? You're not in any old Cog HQ! You're in Cognation!" the Legal Eagle said, as thousands of different Cogs joined his side. "Oh, my gosh..." I heard Carma mumble as they walked closer and closer.

"What's going on in here?" I heard a mysterious robotic voice say. Then, an unusual-looking cog appeared. "Mr. Chairman, the Toons escaped! We were trying to-" "That's enough. You have lost my trust. Goodbye!" He threw a pink slip at him. "Woah," someone in the crowd said. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. Charge!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Kandase? What do we do now?" I looked over at my new best friend, Carma. "For the first time in a while, I don't know."

My eyes darted around the room. I had to find something! I kept looking, and looking, when suddenly, "Kandase, Carma! All the Toons! Catch!" I saw our gag pouches flying over toward us. Everyone looked over to where the gags had come from, and we were all amazed.


	12. Chapter 12

It was the Legal Eagle! We were all surprised, the Cogs AND the Toons! When we caught our pouches, the cogs turned back to us. "Come on, all the high Toons should get in the front! Ubers in the middle! Low Toons in the back!" I shouted. The Cogs charged. We charged back. I threw the first cream pie. A Mr. Hollywood used Razzle Dazzle back. Lots of Toons used lots of gags and lots of Cogs used lots of moves.

"I'm low on Laff!" Carma shouted. "How much do you have left?" I asked. "Not much, only 5!" "Oh, goodness! You need to hide! I'd Toon you up, but I don't have any left!" "Okay, I'll try to get someone to Toon me up." She ran behind a Toon, and started asking a bunch of them. When I focused back on the group, I noticed tons of Toons, about to go sad!

"Everyone! There are so many Toons about to go sad that we don't have many healthy ones left! We need to set up a hospital area! Toons with good Toonup need to go there. Toons low on Laff need to go there to be Tooned up, and everyone else, come help with offense!" Everyone did as I said, and we grew about 5 times stronger because of it. When Toons ran out of Toonup, they came to help the offense. About half the Toons were helping Toon people up, and a fourth of the Toons were getting Tooned up. It stayed about like that, since most Toons helping with offense gave their Toonup to the Toons that weren't fighting, and they gave their regular gags to the fighting Toons.

We won quite easily, since the cogs didn't work together like we did. I looked around at all the Toons. We were all tired. We had all become nearly sad at one moment or another. I even did, once. This was the largest amount of Cogs anyone had ever had to face.


	13. Chapter 13

We left Cog HQ tired and weary. Not a single Toon had gone sad. We were working together so well! I was so breathless from everything that had happened. We all walked back to Toontown Central in a huge group. Some people stopped at other playgrounds. Probably half the Toons stopped at Donald's Dreamland. When we were back to Toontown Central, I stopped to rest my feet. I felt like I had been running all my life! I sat down on a stair next to the HQ, when Flippy walked up to me. "Kandase, I need to talk to you in my office."

So I walked into his office. "Have a seat," he said, gesturing to a chair that had been set down for me. I sat down, and he sat down at his desk. "So, first of all, well done on coming up with all those great ideas." "Thanks, it really didn't take much." "However, I did hear that you gave the Cogs this idea in the first place. I heard that you were the reason for everything." I bit my lip. "Yes, I was." "But you were tortured into it. And you definitely made up for it! So, you deserve a reward." I felt much more relieved. "Thank you, but you don't have to-" "Yes, we do. The town is indebted to you. I present you with two things. A gold star, first of all." A smile started to form on my face as a shiny gold star began spinning above my nametag. "Secondly, you are a legendary Toon. So that everyone knows that, I will give you... your SEVENTH GAG TRACK!" I started to squeal! "Oh, my goodness, are you serious?!" "Yes, very. Here is a flower pot. You can begin training it immediately!" I was a dropless Toon, in case you couldn't tell. I took the flower pot in shaking hands, and put it in my gag pouch. "If you ever need anything else, just ask me," Flippy said. "Now go on, enjoy life!" "Thank you so much, Flippy!" I shook his hand, and ran outside to show Carma. "Carma, look what I just got from Flippy!" I showed her the gag. "What? He's letting you train your SEVENTH GAG TRACK?" she squealed. "Yup! Do you wanna help me train?" "Of course I do!"

THE END


End file.
